Ashes High School Story
by zipacna
Summary: Yet another Pokemon high school but told through ashes eyes this time. There will be a few hook ups, Ash and misty, May and drew and dawn and paul to be sure though. Nothing is mine (Obviously) unless I say it is in a chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

It was the first day of the school year; I was there first as usual. I sat at our groups usual spot at the basketball courts like always, and then I was followed closely by Drew, a green haired boy, he wore the school shirt and grey pants, the closest colour to the school pants and May arriving at the same time, She wore the usual school shirt and the regulation school skirt, something she only wore on special occasions, she also donned a red bandana with two long tufts of hair sticking out on each side of her head.

They arrived at the same time as each other every day, exactly half an hour after me. Misty was the next to show up today, she wore the same as may, without the bandana and wore her hair in a short ponytail that stuck straight up at the back of her head. She had to use a lot of hair spray to keep it like that all day. After they arrived we had enough players to play 2 on 2 half court basketball, so after playing that for about ten minutes the rest of our group show up.

Iris, who had purple hair pulled into 3 pony tails, one down the back and one on each side of her face, wore tights under the school uniform, Cilan, who had short green hair that was spiked up on four different places and wore what all the boys wore and Brock, who had short black hair and wants to be a breeder one day and wore much the same as Drew and myself, had all shown up in a matter of minutes of each other Iris and Cilan from one direction and Brock from the other.

After deciding to expand the game to include all the players now and making it full court, Dawn decides to show up and declined the offer to join a team, she wore the school shirt and the skirt that looked one or two sizes too small, as well as the white beanie she got from her mum when she was about 7.

Being the furthest ones out of town and also being roommates, Tracey and Paul show up last together as the bell for form class goes off. Everyone stops the game to get to the class immediately, everyone deciding it would be a secret who was in whose form class until they were there. As it turned out most of our group had ended up in the same form class, the others just being next we waited to get our names marked off and for first period to start and after about ten minutes the bell went off.

My first class was Outdoor Recreation, knowing what this class was all about I rushed to get there which didn't take long because my form class was right in front of the gym where my timetable said the class would be. So when I got there I sat on one of the benches outside waiting to see who would show up.


	2. Chapter 2: Party Plans

Ok, so for the sake of argument, they are all in the same grade, and most (not all) of them smoke for the time being. If you can't handle that, you don't need to read it. They are all around 17 and 18 so this puts them all around year 12 (in Australia anyway so we are going off that)

* * *

The next few weeks, as it turned out, were uneventful with Outdoor Rec quickly becoming my favourite subject. Not only because the teacher was great and the content in the subject was interesting, but also because Drew, May Brock and Misty were in the class as well.

Then the first round of birthdays came up, starting with Drew's in February and Brocks in March. Knowing mum would be out of town for Drew's party and not having a licence to get from my place to his, he offered to let me crash at his place the night before and the night of his party.

When his party finally came round I already has all the stuff packed ready to take to his and being a Saturday also meant I wouldn't need to carry my books around all weekend either. So on Friday all that could be heard on the basketball court was what everyone was planning on doing at the party, during classes and at lunch. The day has started off with the boring classes, Math and English for first and second period, construction in third and lastly Information technology and Outdoor rec.

Since Drew and I shared last period we didn't have to meet up after class, so from there we decided to walk back to mine and collect my bag then go to his place. As we were walking back to mine there was a comfortable silence between us but that didn't last long as Drew looked at me with a smirk and asked "I was wondering, who do you think is going to end up making out tomorrow night?"

The question took me a while to answer, because I didn't really know how to respond, but after a few seconds I looked at him and decided to mention it. "Well if you really want to know who I think, the first two names on my list would be you and May." With a not too subtle grin that grew larger when his cheeks reddened and he looked back at the ground.

"You think so, she doesn't seem that interested in me?" he asked as we headed into my front yard. Still not looking up from that one moving spot on the ground and still blushing brightly. "Think about it, you both show up to school at the same time, she gives you the same longing looks that you give her, and you are both in each other's classes. I mean all of each other's classes. I'm surprised you two haven't gotten together long before now." I simply stated as I collected my bag, said good bye to mum and left for Drew's house. In the time it took to get to Drew's a few other couples came up including me and Misty, and Paul and Dawn.

After we got there the day went by without much more interesting things happening, just a bit of small talk with Drew's parents, a bit of gaming and going outside for the occasional smoke. Soon enough it was time to turn in for the night and get rest for the day ahead.


	3. Chapter 3: Starting the party

This was going to be the biggest party of the year, well the biggest in terms of what our group was comfortable in doing anyway. Drew and I got up early that morning to be able to start preparations, we needed alcohol, and all of the group had given us money for orders of what they wanted, there was a bottle of Jim Beam, a carton of Woodstock, a carton of beer, a couple bottles of Jack Daniels, a bottle of southern comfort, a bottle of Bundy Rum (red) and a bottle of Sour Monkey. Not to mention what else everyone was bringing that they could 'borrow' from their parents while they weren't looking.

After a trip uptown to Dan Murphy's then into the shopping centre next to it, we had almost everything that we needed to start the party. With over 3 hours left until everyone started arriving, Drew and I decided to go to one of the arcades close enough to walk to and from Drew's place. We sat in the arcade for just over an hour and after deciding that it was boring as we had already either played the games to death or already had the highest scores, we left the arcade for the lolly shack just around the corner. While we were in there, I noticed some Hershey's kisses and I thought they might come in handy at some point. So after buying red clouds, the kisses and some foreign soft drinks, we thought it a good time to head back to Drew's place and make sure everything was in order for the party.

As we arrived back at Drews we noticed that Iris and Cilan had already arrived, as their cars were parked out the front on the grass. Like a good host Drew was already in the door asking them if they wanted any drinks or were hungry and he was told they had already eaten and were not thirsty, we decided to finish up preparing for the party. There wasn't really that much to do because Drew and I had already finished most of the preparation so we decided to watch a movie while we waited for the others to show up.

Halfway through the movie was when everyone started showing up, starting with May and Max, then Misty, Brock, followed by Tracey and then Dawn, Paul and Zoey. They all arrived within ten minutes of each other and immediately made their way into the lounge room and sat down to watch the end of the movie not caring that it was over half way finished. We had all seen it before many times so we could quote the movie line by line and all knew who could impersonate the actors the best and we left them to quote the actors lines. Soon after the movie finished we all migrated out the back to have a smoke and Drew put a music playlist on that we all knew and we started pouring our drinks and that's when the night began.


	4. Chapter 4: The party

It started as all parties do. We paced ourselves, not wanting to get too drunk too quickly and it worked well for a couple hours. We sat and talked while some of us listened to music but it wasn't long before that got boring and everyone started asking what else we could do. Being the perfect party host Drew piped up immediately, suggesting a game of king's cup.

Everyone decided that it was a good idea and soon found a pitcher big enough for the amount of people we had playing. It wasn't long before we were in the middle of the game and the pitcher in the middle was filling up quickly. All of us knew that there was one king left in the deck and none of us wanted it, as the pitcher in the middle of the table was brimming with at least 6 different kinds of alcohol including; Jack Daniels, Jim Beam, Chivas Regal and a few more.

The end was fast approaching as the deck of cards was getting smaller and smaller, each time bringing up the odds of me being the one drinking the pitcher in the middle of the table but as it passed me for the last time I was not the one with the king. I could see everyone just waiting to see who would be the one to drink and as there was only two cards left in the deck and the last king had not yet been played the next two players, who were Misty and then Dawn, weren't too happy to say the least. Fortunately for misty she got hit with a two which she was very happy about which meant Dawn had the last king.

Being good sports like we all were we offered to help her drink the pitcher but she decided that it would damage her reputation if she didn't drink it alone, so as we handed the pitcher over to her she looked at it for a few seconds before diving in head first and starting to skull the whole pitcher. While she was drinking, all anyone could hear was everyone whispering about how she was able to drink all that in one go and wows from all around the table.

As she finished the last mouthful, everyone was just staring at her with their mouths open and all dawn could say was "Fuck that took a while. I need a smoke." and in saying that she got up and went to have a smoke. We knew she would be alright though, because we were all pretty big drinkers and all knew what we could handle and what we couldn't. We decided that kings cup wasn't a good idea so we went to the web and started looking for other drinking games we could find.

The few good ones we found, that we could play, we all had a go at. Everyone had at least two games of beer pong which is always the most popular. After that we decided to go shots, knowing that we always had a good time playing shots we started with one. After that two, then three and then four, by the time we finished that we were all pretty smashed and looking for a game everyone could play without too much in it. Someone asked what everyone's views were on Truth or dare, and the most popular answer was that the Dare part was great. After some persuasion everyone got involved in a game of dare and it all started out innocently.

Unfortunately between us it never stays that way and before long I was dared to take my shirt off or drink 3 shots. Considering that I would have to get up and pour them myself then drink them I decided it was better to just take my shirt off. It went around a few more times and soon everyone was sitting there in their underwear and unwilling to go any further than that we ended up daring each other to kiss someone on the lips. By the time the first round of kissing ended I had been kissed by, Misty, May and for some reason the girls though it would be funny if Cilan and I were to make out.

When it was my turn again I decided to have some payback for having to kiss Cilan and decided that May, who had made me kiss him in the first place, might enjoy kissing Iris. Needless to say she knew it was coming and after a minute of thinking about it decided to go for it, hoping that iris would say no to it. To both of their surprise both of them had gone for it and expected the other to pull away at the last moment and they soon found themselves lip locked in front of the whole group. Being embarrassed the quickly pulled away from each other and sat back in their original places. The only thing that was said for the next minute was "well that seemed fiery." which misty had blurted out accidently.

The game went on for the next few hours and every time someone was getting bored they upped the game a little. By the time we had finished May was sitting in Drew's lap, Misty in mine, Dawn in Pauls, Iris in Cilan's and Zoey was in Tracey's. Brock had taken Max home and had gotten an early night to go be a gym leader. After we finished the game of Dare we all decided to get some sleep as it was midnight. And as we all headed to bed we noticed how we weren't alone in out beds.


End file.
